


vow of silence

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 weekly challenges 2017 [17]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: College, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Quiet Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "We have to be quiet."





	vow of silence

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) challenge #548, where the prompt was "shoulder."
> 
> also written for the Merry Month of Masturbation!

"We have to be quiet." Veronica's words brush against the back of Betty's shoulders. The slick head of the strap-on fastened to her hips bumps against Betty's core, and Betty just barely resists the urge to press her hips back against it. 

"I know how to be quiet," she says, lifting her head away from the pillow so that her words don't get lost in the fabric. If there's one thing she knows how to do, it's that; she spent all of high school biting down on her lip or someone else's skin so that her parents didn't know that she was getting herself off or that someone had slipped in through her window. 

The walls of her dorm are thinner, may require even more dedication to silence, but it's the same principle. 

When Veronica stays motionless, breath warm against the nape of Betty's neck, Betty groans and spreads her legs a little further. 

"Please, Ronnie," she sighs, biting her lip as the dildo bumps against her clit. Veronica groans quietly and finally moves, shifts a little and presses her hips forward. Betty bites back a moan as the dildo slides inside her with only the slightest hint of resistance. When Veronica's hips are pressed against her ass, she leans forward and presses her lips under Betty's ear. 

"We're doing this at my place next time," she murmurs. "I want to hear you say my name when you come." 

That's almost enough to make Betty break her vow of silence.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
